The present invention relates to a temperature regulating device for media heated and/or to be kept at a desired temperature by intermittent, thermostatically controlled heating and in particular liquids or gases, having a hydraulic regulator for the heating of the medium and connecting to a sensor tube of an expansion system constructed for a flooded arrangement in the medium and arranged separately from the heating device forming the medium heating system.
In the heating of media, particularly temperature sensitive gases or liquids, such as frying fat or hot water, which must be accurately thermostatically controlled, etc, it is generally difficult to achieve an adequately small operating differential, i.e. control the heating in such a way that the lowest and highest temperature values of the medium are as close together as possible. This is particularly difficult if a very high power heating system is used for compensating a high, sudden temperature drop. In such a case, the sensor tube takes the test value of the particular temperature substantially exclusively over the medium to be heated, so that during heating it only generally responds in a delayed manner. Attempts have already been made to reduce these disadvantages by placing the sensor tube as close as possible to the medium heating device, but this can also lead to inaccuracies in control.